bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Uprising
Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop My blood is flowing drop by drop to the bucket sits below. My vision is dim, I feel sleepy and cold. Every time I take bloodletting, it takes me several days to get well again. " Is this really necessary? I want to fight alongside with you tonight." " It is, dear." Sophia comes at me with a heavenly smelling dish of turnip soup. "This is the only way to expel gained blood. And this will warm you up, dear" " It won't go to waste, dear." Says James with a squeezy smile " We will drink your blood up and raise our cup for your health!" Sophia hisses at him while I force a smile to his joke. Ever since I drank the blood leaked from the breaking wheel of the church executioner, that cursed blood has been made into my staple drink. My company started to leak more from the wheels, which are called Logarius's Wheel, to strengthen me. Every time I drink the old blood, the sound of old battle, the scream of the noble women, the cry of children become clearer and clearer. And as the vision and anger of the death surge through my body, my strength is strengthened, still, I must take bloodletting twice a week to expel the bad blood. "This should be enough" Looking at the bucket, Owen, the oldest hunter in the group says and hands some clean cloth with a dubious greyish amoeba-shaped fluid to Sophia to bandage me up. To my surprise, the fluid wobbles and bounces. " And this, my child, will make you feel better" He hands me a Sedative to calm the pain while Sophia gives me the suture and transfusion of the strange "medicine". They have opened up to me ever since I drank the blood from the first Logarius's Wheel. " You passed the test," said James " Sorry, we didn't trust you" And Owen explained that the wheels of the executioners were coated in the blood of the Vileblood the day they slaughtered them at Cainhurst castle. The dead were brutally killed and thus they anger were so great, they were stuck within the wheel. I was not a church member, I didn't know much about them. The spirits made me a vessel rather than kill me, or so Owen explained. Now they treat me like a familiy member, which reminds me of long gone my bother Louis and my mother. My father was good to me. But, to him, I was nothing but a beautiful present he would geneorously give to some of his surbodinates. Bounded to the wheelchair, I was like a little bird who could not fly and stucked in a golden cage. When my father remarriaged to a wealthy Duchess with two daughters, my life was at its worst. She was kind and polite, but my step sisters were... different. They often make fun on my disability and make me feel like I'm living in Hell with their cruel jokes. Even my step mother cannot tollerate her own daughters and she often loses her temper with them. Nevertheless, my father and her are a heaven sent match. All they care is money. I was sent to Yharnam to find a cure for my legs, for they don't want to give much dowry for a diabled daughter. " Luna? Are you Okay, dear?" Asks Sophia. I assure her I'm fine. I have been looking at the chimney for a while, recalling my past while Sophia do the sewing. Owen and others want me to stay out of the coup tonight. The schism of the Holy Blades in the past was made a secret. For the Healing Church was afraid the public would know the truth behind their blood healing. " Even if we failed, you must live, Luna. You must tell others what has happened today. We have been to blood-drunk to live like a human" Owne says as James comes back from the basement with a wooden chest which is stink of beast " We did not sit iddly all these years." Says Sophia as she open it with a small brass key. As she opens it, a strong rancid stench comes out. I peer into the chest to see some black medicine pellet. Owen, Sophia, and James start to eat the beastly blood pellet. I then reach out for a pellet but is stopped by a red eye Owen. He says in a heavily distorded voice, almost like snarl "This is a one way ticket, Luna. There's no way back. "Who keeps company with the wolves will learn to howl... " A leather book is handed to my by a half-transformed Sophia. It's her diary, along with some leatehr parchment tucked inside. A page falls out and I reach out to catch the falling page and see it is a carefully written recipe of some medicine. "and to scratch flea" Says ,James, now a large black beast, scratching his behind which makes others angrily growl for his impolite gesture. Sophia clumsily open the book to the page of the black medicine. It is called Beast Blood Pellet- a forbidden medicine which greatly boost one's beastly instinc. " Take this, too, dear" Says Sophia in a distorted voice as she hands me a small shell of some kind of mollusc. "when you are in grave danger, chant this: By the wrath of Mother Kos... Mercy for the poor, wizened child... Mercy, oh please..." I notice the bouncing liquid they used to to heal me with just glowed brighter as she finished the chant. And somehow the glow is akin to the sun, perhaps, a fragment of the sun goddess's relic? I am about to ask about the strange artifract but made to repeat the chant until I remember every single word. The sun soon casts its last dying light of the day on the skyline and the stars coming out. A swarm of swallow decorate the dark red sky with black dots and their merry chirping, uknowing of the tragedy below. Sometimes, one just want to live as carefree as those birds. The great bells of the chapels through out Yharnam ring to mark the hunt has begun. The gunfire, the snarl of beast, the screaming of the folks, all is the cursed of Yharnam. We were greeted near Yharnam west gate with the warriors of the forbidden woods and two Powderkegs member. But, much to our fear, bad news come to us as a mortally wounded Holy Blade come out of a foggy valley and tell us the Holy Blades were mostly wipe out before the coup could take place. " The Choir captured the old vicar's youngest daughter this morning and forced him to reveal out plan. Captain ecclesiastical superiors had him tried for heresy, which culminated in his execution this night. We were outnumbered by the Kins they employ. More..." The Holy Blade was cut short as a bullet burst out his head and his body drops to the street where it lies motionless... " Ambush!" Cries one of the Powderkegs." Take cover!" An arcane shooting star falls directly in the middle of our formation followed by the thunder roar of cannons and gunfire from every direction. Our gunmen, after the first shock, hide wherever they can and try to fight back. Many try to break into the houses in the square. Soon, they emerge from the windows and proceed to shoot back at the ambushers. A bullet fly past me, leaving a bleeding on my cheek. I crash into a nearby house and unpack my Piercing Rifle to fight back. " Take down the cannoneer!" Shout Owen as he, on the nearby houses, lunge toward a massive executioner reloading his shoulder-fired cannon. I can only recognize Owen as I see his torn mahogany red jacket now tied between his beastly bell. Now he makes use of a massive axe used by church giants. From another house, a pair of smaller wolves, presumably James and Sophia, lunge towards the ambusher with great speed. I shoot down a church hunter that are aiming at Owen. Though we fight back bravely, they are too many. A Molotov explodes right at my window and I'm immediately covered in the raging flame. I roll on the floor, trying to extinguish the fire. When the fire on me is gone, I have to run to the doorway as more and more Molotov cocktails are thrown into the house. " Abandon the houses! They are clearing garrison!" A man screams somewhere near. A group of church giants with large shield close in, behind them, a small group of executioners throwing Molotov cocktails at us. We tend to retreat but the entrance is now blocked. Now, we are forced to run into the square again. To our horror, dozens of towering church giants charge toward us with their massive battle axe, shaking the ground. On the rooftop, the church's huntsmen are raining lead upon us. This is no battle anymore, this is a massacre. I take cover behind a chariot when a Gatling gun on top of a houses starts to rain bullets upon the struggling group. " Look at them and rub your blessed eyes, Luna" I turn and see a mortally wounded James, seemingly shielding Sophia, who now lies motionless on her own pool of blood. I gently rub it and feel very cold in my right eye. "Whoosh!" A dark blue glowing meteor flying straight from my eye to the heavy gunner, bursting his head. He drops to the ground, along with his broken Gatling gun. Enraged, a Choir member from above descend and lunge at me with his threaded cane. I jump back and shoot him but he easily dodges it. He dives in, dodges my upcoming axe swing and punches me in the face with his iron fist, knocks me off my feet. A large fellow huntsman intervenes but the Choir quickly wraps his barbed thread around the huntsmen neck and strangles him. When I get back to my feet, the huntsmen has already collapsed on the floor. The Choir maniacally laughs and lunge at me again. I drop a Delayed Molotov on the floor and quickly run, hoping the trap would work on him. But, to my horror, he did notice the bomb and stops advancing to slash his thread at the timed bomb to detonate it. I run but his thread wraps around my legs quickly and rips apart a large chunk of cloth along with blood. I fell to the ground and try to crawl my way out of the mad cleric. " This wench is mine!" He growls to his comrades who are slaughtering my company like swines. I try to rub my right eye again but in vain, I don't feel the cold earlier. " Out of bullet already?" The Choir manically laugh and advances at me. " I like woman who can put up a fight heh-heh" He effortlessly knocks my axe a few feets away. I wait for him to draw nearer and out of sudden, send a kick to his crotch. The maniac fell to the ground and I quickly pull out a dagger from my cloak and stab his chest twice. A bullet pierces through my chest as I am about to give the mad Choir a final struck... I fell to the ground and before my vision fade, I see Owen's beastly head thrown on me... "By the wrath of Mother Kos... Mercy for the poor, wizened child... Mercy, oh please..." I murmur before I lose my consciousness. A thunder roar and everything fades to grey... Category:Blog posts